dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 16 Page 1
Chapter 16: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day Gohan smiled as the door opened, expecting his mother greeting him with open arms. But what happened next he didn’t prepare for, and he regretted immediately afterwards. BBBOOOMMM!!! He received a Ki blast in the chest, and was sent flying into the forest close to his house. CRASH! The force of the blow hurled him into tree after tree. And then he finally stopped as he hit the twelfth tree. He got up, feeling the pain in his gut, knowing who launched the assault on him. He powered up, and then flew straight in front of his house, a few yards away from the door. He glared, his gaze landing on his lousy attacker, the only person who’d do something so discourteous. As the smoke of the blast cleared, there stood Vegeta, his arm still raised and his hand glowing slightly. He smirked, his black, flame like hair waving in the cold, crisp mountain air. Gohan frowned, seeing Vegeta chuckle as he dropped his hand, “Funny Vegeta, very funny.” Vegeta was still chuckling, “You have no idea, but I have to say I’m disappointed in you as a Saiyan warrior. I expected you to avoid that blast with ease, or at least take the blast in the chest without having to crash into a dozen trees. But I guess I was wrong…Gohan.” Gohan could tell Vegeta had a hard time calling him by his name. His whole life, Vegeta only called him names like “kid”, or “half-breed”, or his personal favorite, “Kakarot’s brat.” He guessed Vegeta called him by his name now because Gohan earned his respect or something. Gohan replied, “Well I never expected you of all people to open the door and decide to hurl a blast of energy at me. And, I have been training, just not as much as you would have wanted me to. In case you haven’t noticed Vegeta, I have to be careful. We aren’t the same as the kids at my school.” Vegeta grinned, “Of course not, we’re better.” BBAAMM!! Vegeta lay on the ground, clutching his head in pain. He yelled in agony as a red bump appeared on his head. Gohan and Vegeta looked up, to who had hurt the mighty Saiyan Prince. There, in the doorway, stood Chi-Chi, with her frying pan in hand. She was glaring down at Vegeta. Vegeta muttered as he got up, “Oh joy, just what I needed.” She yelled, “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT BLAST PEOPLE NEAR MY HOUSE?! YOU CAN DO IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT AT BULMA’S, BUT CUT IT OUT HERE!!” Vegeta growled, “You have no control of me woman! I can blast whoever I want at any time I want! And I didn’t even kill anyone, I only blasted your son to test him, and we all know he take a hit as well as anybody else!” Chi-Chi stopped, taking in what the Saiyan in front of her had told her. She then looked around frantically, “Gohan’s here?! Where?!” Vegeta rolled his eyes, “You humans, I’ll never understand you.” He pointed to Gohan, who was laughing and giving the Son grin. Chi-Chi cried out in joy and excitement, running to her son. She got him into a BIG hug, causing her son to be gasping for air frantically. She said, “Oh Gohan, it’s so good to see you. How is school, have you made any friends? When did you get here?” Her son, who was turning blue, gasped, “It’s good to see you too mom. But, could you please let me get some air first mom?” She immediately let go of him, his face returning to its normal color as he breathed in refreshing air. Gohan smiled, “It’s nice to be home mom. Do you think we could discuss this in the house where it’s warmer?” Chi-Chi nodded, “Of course, as long as you promise to tell me all about your school.” They walked in, with Vegeta (who was still rubbing his head), followed behind. As Gohan got in, something moving very fast slammed into him, almost knocking it over. In his arms, landed baby Trunks, grinning like the first time Gohan had seen him. Bulma then walked in, carrying a sleeping Goten in her arms. She asked, “Trunks, how many times have I told you to not to fly away from me? I don’t know where you’re going to go- Oh, Gohan you’re back. How was school?” He shrugged, “It’s alright. A few bumps in the road, but I’ll live.” Bulma nodded, then handed Goten to Chi-Chi, “Here Chi-Chi, I think Goten’s a little sleepy. You might want to put him in his crib; he’ll be more comfortable there.” Goten stirred, and then opened his eyes a little. Once they settled on Gohan, he rose up, laughing and gesturing towards him. Gohan grinned, “It’s good to see you too bro, you missed me while I was gone?” Goten nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Gohan turned to Bulma, “Trunks seems a lot stronger than when I last saw him. He couldn’t fly or knock me over as much. Has Vegeta been training him?” Bulma glowered at Vegeta, “Unfortunately yes. He’s been training our son day and night, who hasn’t even been toilet trained yet!” Vegeta shook his head disappointedly, “You should be thanking me, I haven’t even trained him the way I was at his age. When I was 2, my father had me train with the Saibamen for hours at a time. And then after that he put me to work on enslaving minor planets, with supervising Saiyan elites at my side of course.” Bulma yelled, “Well we aren’t all Saiyan warriors are we?! As long as Trunks is my child, I will not have him training and becoming as arrogant as his father!” Vegeta huffed, and then walked outside, “I’m going to the Lookout, and I will be expecting you to be there before lunch…Gohan.” And with that, the mighty Saiyan Prince powered up, and shot into the sky with great speed only equaled to Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan sighed, “That guy will never get used to calling someone by their name.” Bulma smiled, “Tell me about it. I’m his wife and I can barely call me something other then “woman”, let alone my own name.” Gohan sat down and explained how his school was to Bulma and Chi-Chi, who had put their babies in Goten’s crib to nap. He explained the teachers, his friends, the courses he took, but left out the Chamber of Secrets for his own safety. Chi-Chi beamed with pride, “I’m proud of you Gohan. I always knew you’d do well, regardless of what I thought it’d be you would be doing.” Bulma nodded, “It sounds like you’re progressing great. What’s it like doing magic?” Gohan got a vague look in his eye, “It’s awesome. Even though I’m only a beginner at magic, it feels like I’m the best at it. But to give you guys an image, do you remember when you remember when you saw Shenron or the dragonballs for the first time?” Bulma nodded, “I sure do. I felt so curious, yet so excited and lucky since few people have ever seen Shenron.” Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, “Is that how you felt sweety?” Gohan exclaimed, “Yeah, but it was 10 times better!” Chi-Chi looked towards the clock, “Well, we promised to hang out at Capsule Corp. with everyone for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so we should get going if we’re going to make it for lunch.” Gohan got up frantically, “What?! Awe man, that gives me about an hour to get to the Lookout and train with Piccolo and Vegeta!” Gohan then realized what his mom would do if he left abruptly, shuddering at the thought of the frying pan hitting him on the head. He turned to his mom, looking hopeful that she’d say yes. She sighed, “Oh fine, I guess you do deserve it after all. But clean up before you leave, I don’t want you all sweaty and bloody on Christmas Eve.” He gave her a hug (though not too hard or he’d crush her), “Thank you so much mom!” He ran out the door, and took off at top speed for the Lookout, “I’ll see you guys at Capsule Corp.!” Bulma yelled to him, “And make sure Piccolo, Vegeta, Dende, and Popo come too! Those guys need to stop training and watching over the world for a little while!” Gohan nodded, and flew in the direction of the Lookout, hoping he didn’t keep the two warriors waiting too long. He saw the Lookout in the distance after 10 minutes. He grinned, so glad he could see the place he could consider another home, besides Capsule Corp. of course. He changed direction, glancing at Korin’s Tower as he flew upward toward Kami’s. He saw Korin waving towards him, as well as Yajirobe leaning on a wall, acting as if he didn’t care seeing Gohan. Korin called out, “Hey kiddo! Good you finally came back!” Gohan waved back, “Hey Korin, it’s good to see you. And you too Yajirobe!” Yajirobe shrugged, “Whatever.” As Gohan approached his destination, he lowered his power and flew slower, hoping to sneak up on his friends. He finally reached his destination, and dropped to the ground lightly, so Piccolo’s ears wouldn’t here him arrive. He saw Mr. Popo and Dende walking towards him, both having faces filled with warmth seeing him. Dende seemed to be a little taller, and he seemed more matured since the last time Gohan saw him, but Gohan could tell he was still the little kid he saved on Namek a while ago. He guessed it must have been a Namekian thing. Dende said excitedly, his voice slightly deeper, “Gohan, you’re back!” Gohan nodded, “It’s good to see you guys again. So, how goes the whole “Guardian of the Earth” thing?” Mr. Popo smiled, “Things have been going rather smoothly. Dende’s a natural at being a guardian, but he still has some training to do.” Dende nodded, “I’m also changing physically, as you might have noticed.” Gohan asked, “But you look like you aged 3 years since the Cell Games. How is that possible?” Dende answered, “Our bodies age differently then humans. Some Namekians can sometimes even age differently then other Namekians. Piccolo looked a little older then your father when he first fought him, and he was 3 years old.” Gohan grinned, “Sounds like it must have been hilarious. Could you point me in the direction Vegeta and Piccolo are in?” Dende pointed behind him, “On the other side of the Lookout. But I’ve got to warn you, they haven’t been slacking since you left.” Gohan walked, passing Dende, “Oh, don’t worry. They aren’t the only ones.” As Gohan reached the other side, he saw Piccolo, meditating. Gohan grinned, This’ll wake him up He held his palm out, charging a ki blast, though making sure Piccolo didn’t sense it through his meditative state. He then released it, the blast flying at Piccolo at high speed. Suddenly, a blast out of no where engulfed his own blast, completely destroying it. Gohan gaped, wondering what had happened. Then, Piccolo’s eyes opened, looking directly towards him. Then, crimson laser beams erupted from his pupils, flying at Gohan at a dangerous rate. Gohan reacted slowly; surprised Piccolo and that ki blast intervened with his surprise attack. He phased out of the way, appearing just above Piccolo, about 10 feet. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching him at an incredible speed. Gohan was too slow to respond, and was kicked in the stomach, causing him to descend to the ground, only to be punched in the face by Piccolo. His direction changed because of that, sending him crashing into the palace. Gohan dusted himself off, emerging from the wreckage. He glared at his two attackers, who were floating above him, “That was not cool.” There he saw Vegeta and Piccolo, snickering in enjoyment. Both looked to each other, nodding in agreement that their achievement. It was clear that they had planned this whole thing out. Piccolo grinned, “Really? Well neither was attempting to attack me with me aware of my surroundings.” Vegeta smirked, “So we figured you would do something like this. And like when you arrived, wanted to see if you remembered anything we taught you while you were gone.” Gohan grinned, “I guess I’m a little off my edge today huh?” Piccolo frowned, “A little, try completely lost. Before you left, you were in your prime, both physically and mentally equal and above both me and Vegeta. Now, you didn’t remember anything I taught you about assessing any situation you’re in,” he looked to Vegeta, “like a certain gorilla I know.” Vegeta glowered at him, “HEY! Do I insult your battle techniques?” then quickly added, “Anymore?” Gohan hung his head, “I’ve just been busy with school. I’m sorry.” Piccolo walked up to him, ruffling his hair, “You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand you’re under a lot more stress now that you’re a “wizard”, and this is the first thing you’ve never been naturally good at, that you don’t have to practice constantly for. But it’s good to see you kid.” Gohan smiled, it was good to see the Piccolo he became friends with and respect so much. Vegeta snorted in disgust, “Enough of this. Let’s just fight and get going to that blasted party.” Gohan turned to Piccolo, “Bulma said you, Dende, and Popo should come too.” Piccolo thought, showing no emotion in his face, “Well, because it’s Christmas… I guess I could come. And I know the others will want to come. Dende can take a break; I doubt anyone will try anything on this holiday.” Gohan smirked, “Alright, well, now that all that’s settled,” he then powered up, “What do you say we get started?” Vegeta frowned, sensing the energy the 12 year old was emitting “Is that all the power you’ve increased by? I expected you to have been a little stronger.” He and Piccolo both powered up, Vegeta to Super Saiyan and Piccolo removing his weighted clothes. Both their powers had increased exceptionally, though Gohan could tell they were still holding back. Gohan shook his head, “Well, how about this then?” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction